<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glory by WittyPiglet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265033">Glory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyPiglet/pseuds/WittyPiglet'>WittyPiglet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sally Face (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Gay Club, Glory Hole, Kinktober 2020, M/M, slight praise kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyPiglet/pseuds/WittyPiglet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober Day 29: Praise Kink | <strong>Glory Hole</strong> | Telepathic Bonds</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>*eyes emoji*</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The club's music was blaringly loud, deafening any chance he had at holding a proper conversation with Ash. Sal had come to this club, a notoriously gay club, at Ash's behest. Todd and Neil had left their group early into the night and Larry had wandered off somewhere not too long ago, leaving just Ash and Sal alone. At least until some pretty little thing came along and stole her attention.</p>
<p>And, as if on cue, a cute little blonde chick sauntered past them, gave Ash 'the eye', and disappeared into the crowd. His friend gave him an apologetic look before following after her nightly target.</p>
<p>Great. All alone in an all too loud and crowded gay bar. He couldn't even sit still at the bar without someone bumping into him to cop a feel. It's not like he minded all that much, it was just annoying is all. He had to get away for a moment.</p>
<p>Sal stood, finishing off his fruity flavored drink in one go and making his way through the maze of bodies filling the club. There. He finally emerged from the crowd and hurried through the bathroom doors, squinting at the vastly different lighting compared to the rest of the club. Only a handful of men were even in there, a few leaving as he came in. That left just a couple making out by the sinks. The noise from the club when the door opened caught their attention. The taller of the two glanced at Sal and winked.</p>
<p>"Check out the second to last stall, man. Some dude is giving fucking awesome head." The other man nodded and not so subtly ground his hips against his partner. Sal just stared at them from behind the holes in his mask. The two shrugged and the smaller of the two grabbed the taller's hand and pulled him out of the bathroom and back into the club.</p>
<p>As far as Sal could tell it was just him and the possibly imaginary man in the last stall left in the dirty club bathroom.</p>
<p>This wasn't what Sal expected. His original plan was to hide in here for maybe twenty minutes and smoke a cigarette until he felt calm enough to rejoin the other club-goers, but his curiosity was now piqued. He walked down the row of stalls, his boots making echoing noises against the bathroom tiles as he stopped in front of the second to last stall.</p>
<p>In the final stall, the one against the wall, Sal could see a pair of worn converses connected to a pair of pink skinny jeans. Maybe this guy wasn't so imaginary. No one else had entered the bathroom, but he still looked over towards the door to check. Still no one. Alright then. Sal swallowed thickly and opened the stall door, stepping inside and locking it. There was nothing special about the stall. It was your typical grimy, graffiti-covered bathroom stall with the exception of a nice size hole cut out of one of the sides that separated the stalls.</p>
<p>It was on the side that he had seen the worn converses.</p>
<p>He swallowed again and shifted from foot to foot unsure what to do.</p>
<p>"Hey there." The man on the other side spoke up and damn was his voice familiar. Way too familiar.</p>
<p>"Hey..."</p>
<p>"First time using a glory hole?" Where had he heard this voice before...</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah." Sal rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.</p>
<p>The other man paused as if Sal had said or done something strange.</p>
<p>"That's alright. I'll show you a good time." Oh. OH! He definitely knew that voice, but it couldn't be...It just couldn't be. There was no way Travis Phelps was on the other side of that wall, giving out blowjobs at a gay bar. There was no fucking way. "Just stick it through and I'll do the rest baby." That voice was his, Sal knew it was but it logically didn't make sense.</p>
<p>"Okay." The bluenette hesitated for only a second before sliding the front of his pleated skirt and panties down just far enough for his cock to pop free. It was semi-hard and Sal gave it a few slow strokes. Was he really about to let Travis Phelps of all people give him a blow job? The answer? Yes. Yes, he was.</p>
<p>"I'm waiting~" Travis cooed from the other side and Sal could hear him sliding down onto the tiled floor on his knees. "Come on baby~" Sal didn't hesitate as he stepped closer to the stall wall, slipping his hardening cock through the hole for the other man to suck. "Mm, can't wait to taste this delicious cock." Warm, the lips suddenly wrapping around the head of his cock were way too warm and welcoming. It felt good feeling Travis Phelps take his cock into his mouth.</p>
<p>Travis Phelps was sucking his cock.</p>
<p>Travis Phelps <em>was sucking his cock.</em></p>
<p>The thought alone made Sal's head spin even more than the blonde man taking him even farther down his throat. Sal made a noise in the back of his throat, muffled by his mask. Travis was running his tongue along the other side, kissing and sucking and just being an absolute dream at cock sucking. There was no way he was new at this. Travis Phelps was a god at this, he had to of had a <em>lot</em> of practice.</p>
<p>Sal made a slightly louder noise, pressing his hips flat against the wall as he silently urged Travis to take him deeper. To suck him faster.</p>
<p>Oh fuck, oh God. He wasn't going to last. Not at all. Here he was, about to cum embarrassingly soon in front of a high school bully and he couldn't seem to care. "Fuck! Fuck, you're so good at this baby. So fucking good. How much practice have you got under your belt? I bet a lot with how talented that tongue of yours is." He was babbling now. Just praising Travis as if he were the cocksucking god. If he wasn't, he was pretty damn close.</p>
<p>Sal's hips shook and he reached up to grab desperately at the top of the wall in a vain hope at steadying himself. "Come on baby, I bet you can take it deeper. You're so fucking perfect. Fuck! Damn you're fucking good. Wonder what you're like in bed, I bet you're even more amazing, aren't you?" Travis sped up, taking Sal's cock deeper down his throat and moaning around him as if he were getting off on just having his mouth stuffed with cock.</p>
<p>"Fuck! Travis!" His hips slammed against the wall as he came inside the blonde's mouth, not even realizing he had spoken his name. Travis though...Travis had heard him say his name clear as day. The mouth slowly pulled off of his now limp cock and a swallowing sound was all Sal could hear from the other side. It took him a moment before he realized the situation as he came down from his post-orgasmic high. "Fuck...," he mumbled quietly as he pulled his cock back through the hole and used the thin toilet paper to clean it off. Sal tucked himself back into his panties and skirt, face burning under his mask as reality hit him like a freight train.</p>
<p>"You said my name..." Travis whispered from the other side. "No one here is supposed to know my name. Your voice...it sounds so familiar." Travis's voice was small as he spoke, not at all like the confident tone from earlier. "Sal...Sally Face...Is that you?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, Travis. It's me." Sal leaned against the wall, listening to Travis as the other noisily climbed to his feet.</p>
<p>"You knew it was me the whole time."</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"And you didn't say anything."</p>
<p>"No..."</p>
<p>It was quiet for a long, long time. Neither spoke and neither left their respective stalls. Finally, after a good few minutes, Travis spoke up again.</p>
<p>"Please...please don't tell anyone? I'm not ready for people to know."</p>
<p>"My lips are sealed." And he didn't lie. Sal wouldn't say a word about what happened there.</p>
<p>"Thanks and, uh, Sal?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"I come here every Saturday if you ever want another one?"</p>
<p>"How about next Saturday, it's a date instead of a hookup?"</p>
<p>He heard Travis swallow audibly. It was silent for another long couple of minutes.</p>
<p>"A...date. Yeah, that sounds nice. I'd like that Sal."</p>
<p>"See you next Saturday then?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, see you then."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>